Bueno, quizás sí
by Aikoss
Summary: Summary: Bueno, quizás Harry sí tenía la culpa de la pelea pero es que no lo podía evitar, enserio…. G  H/D/H Oneshot.


**Summary: **Quizas Harry sí tenía la culpa de la pelea pero es que no lo podía evitar, enserio…. **G+ H/D/H **Oneshot.

**Pareja**: Harry-Draco-Harry

**Words: **1022

**Declaratoria:** Nada es mio, shalalalala ~

**Notas: que? Otro fic? Cuaaaal? Yo? *Se va chiflando***

Sinceramente Harry no sabía cómo había empezado todo, en un segundo él estaba parado hablando con esta niña de Ravenclaw y al siguiente estaba dando vueltas en el piso con un furioso Draco Malfoy dándose de golpes. El hecho de que él hubiese respondido los golpes no importaba, si?

_Tsssk…_

Quien iba a pensar que Malfoy fuera a tratar de maldecir a la ravenclaw, si ellos solo estaban parados muy juntos en un pasillo poco transitado, okey, para nada transitado, y quizás la nariz de Harry sí estuviera enterrada en el largo cabello castaño de la chica y sí, quizás ella tuviera sus manos en su cuello, pero eso no era suficiente razón. Bueno, el que quizás él y el que toda la escuela supiera que Malfoy y la chica Ravenclaw - Si Harry estaba _seguro_ que la chica tenia nombre, pero eso no importa ahorita, si?-, estuvieran saliendo, tampoco era una buena razón. No, para nada. Tocándose distraídamente el cuello, Harry observo desde lo lejos a Malfoy-no es que Harry tuviera _miedo_, no, solo que ya le dolía muchos los puños de golpear a Malfoy.- y como este le miraba de forma asesina.

Bueno, quizás si tenía un poquito de culpa, okey? Quizás Harry si estaba siguiendo a Malfoy por estos últimos días y si, quizás si se había aprendido sus horarios de clases, y quizás, sin querer le había preguntado a una risueña Luna si le podía presentar a la niña Ravenclaw – okey, okey, a… a _July Backfire,_ y… quizás, solo quizás… si la había besado justo cuando sabía que Malfoy pasaría por ese lugar. Y definitivamente si había sonreído maliciosamente por encima de July cuando vio a Malfoy pasar.

Pero no era su culpa!

No, no lo era. Era de Draco! El había sido el primero en hacer eso con Leonor Wellbook, con quien Harry había intentado algo, lo cual no llego a nada, muchas gracias Sr-Draco-jodo-a-Potter-Malfoy. Bueno, a lo único que había llegado era a golpes con Malfoy, _otra vez,_ y en la enfermería,_ otra vez._ Pero no era su culpa.

Toqueteándose el cuello de forma distraída una vez más, Harry volvió su mirada hacia Draco, el cual ya no estaba del otro lado de la enfermería, si no justo enfrente de Harry, con esa mirada tan suya, fija, fría y cortante, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia tras y un poco hacia la derecha. Dando un paso hacia el frente haciendo que Harry se echara hacia tras en la cama en donde estaba sentado, el pelinegro deseo poder estar de pie y no en la desventaja que le dada el estar sentado- no que fuera mucha diferencia, verdad, por que Draco le seguía sacando varios centímetros de ventaja.

Y sin previo aviso y por estar sumergido en la injusticia del mundo por hacerlo más bajo que Draco Malfoy, Harry no pudo evitar lo que paso.

Dando un último paso hacia el frente de forma predadora, Draco Malfoy invadió el espacio de Harry Potter haciéndolo echarse aun mas para atras. Y haciendo gala de sus reflejos de jugador de Quiddicht el rubio agarro con rudeza el cabello de la nuca de Harry dejándolo inmóvil.

"Pero que demo…." Empezó el pelinegro, pero Malfoy le dio un tirón a su maltratado cabello enfatizando su orden..

"Silencio… te crees muy importante, no Potter?" Dijo el Slytherin, apretando más su agarre en el cabello negro del Gryffindor "Caminando por los pasillos como el rey del mundo, ignorando a la gente cuando te plazca y haciendo berrinches cuando algo no sale como deseas, no es así?" Continuo. "Pues no es así chico dorado." Susurro en su oído.

Y sin más Draco jalo el cabello de pelinegro moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado exponiendo su cuello y con su mano libre jalar un poco más la camisa de Harry hacia su hombro descubriendo la delgada clavícula del chico dorado pudiéndose ver una marca roja. De forma automática Harry movió sus manos para tratar de liberar su cabello del agarre pero antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse Draco tomo las manos del chico con lentes en su mano libre en un fuerte agarre, pegándolas a su pecho.

"ahh… Drac…"

"Dije silencio." Y sin más Draco-jodo-a-Potter-Malfoy mordió el hueco del cuello del más pequeño enrojeciendo una vez más la marca anterior. "Te crees la gran cosa, Potter" Murmuro Malfoy en su cuello mientras alternaba mordidas con sus palabras. "Crees que todos tenemos que ponernos a la altura de tus jueguitos, pues no es así. No todos estamos atentos a cada uno de tus movimientos" Draco soltó el cabello de Harry de forma imprevista haciendo al pelinegro perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas en la cama de la enfermería.

Después de unos momentos en que el mundo de Harry recupero su horizonte, el chico dorado se levanto de la cama apoyándose en uno de sus codos. Sonriendo de lado Harry miro como Draco se alejaba de la cama en la que estaba. Haciendo su sonrisa más grande Harry dijo "July besa muy bien, ya sabes, dulce, delicada, tie… ah!"

Y sin más, Harry Potter se encontró desparramado en su espalda en la cama de la enfermería con un Draco Malfoy en sima de él, inmovilizándolo con su piernas y brazos, con sus lengua dentro de su boca, tocando, saboreando, dominando el beso desde el principio, robando los suspiros que salían de la boca del pelinegro, bebiendo sus gemidos, obligándolo a rendirse y ser moldeado a los deseos del rubio. Desprendiéndose de forma sorpresiva Draco miro su obra de arte.

Un Harry Potter sonrojado, con el aliento alborotado tratando de calmar su fuerte respiración, el pecho subiendo y bajando aprisa, sus labios rojos e hinchados con los ojos entrecerrados y sus largas pestañas acariciando sus mejillas. Si una obra maestra digna del grandioso Draco Malfoy.

"No te quiero cercas de ella de nuevo. De ninguna de ellas, me entendiste?" Y sin decir nada mas, el Slytherin salió de la enfermería, dejando a un despatarrado Harry Potter sonriendo.

Bueno, _quizás_ Harry si tenía algo de culpa después de todo. Y siendo sinceros, a Harry Potter no podía importarle menos.


End file.
